


Compatiability

by Yotsuba101



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Astrology, F/M, Kinda Fluffy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4367750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsuba101/pseuds/Yotsuba101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei finds an Astrology book and all of the girls take it way too seriously - even if they don't admit to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capricorn/Gemini & Cancer/Pisces

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was spawned by a conversation between TotallyNotRei and myself. We love this girly astrology stuff lol  
> All astrology excerpts I received from astrology.com =]

It was a notably warm day at Konoha High, and many of the students had retreated inside to escape the heat. However, two Senior students sat in the shade of their favorite large tree, like they did everyday since their Freshman year, taking part in a ritual that every high school girl experiences at some point during their high school career. Rei and Yotsuba giggled madly, as they passed a thick book back and forth, reading the excerpts out loud.

“'They are also supremely talented and have a flair for the dramatic.' HA! I never noticed that at all!” Rei laughed. “' Warmth and enthusiasm seems to seep from every Leo pore, making these folks a pleasure to be around!'”

Yotsuba gagged, “Ugh, I wouldn't say Sasuke exactly oozes enthusiasm.”

Rei giggled and scanned the page to find where she left off. “Ah, here we go. 'Leo is ruled by the Sun - the center of the universe and the fuel for our being. In much the same way, Leos consider themselves indispensable and the center of the universe, and those who would tell them otherwise had better look out!'”

Rei nearly dropped the book in her fit of laughter and Yotsuba had tears running down her face. Once they had finally calmed down enough, Yotsuba took the book out of Rei's hands and flipped through the pages.

“You know, I never put much behind this astrology thing before. Like, the school newsletter does those cruddy daily horoscopes, but the descriptions in this thing actually don't seem to be too far off.”

Rei smiled back proudly. “I know right? But I'm glad I ended up finding this thing. Someone just left it laying around in the library!”

Yotsuba paused as she flipped through the pages, and began to turn the pages backward. Her brows knitted together.

“Huh. They have a compatibility section here.”

“I wanna see!” Rei reached for the book but Yotsuba snatched it away and tsked.

“Just a minute! 'Check out the love potential between you and your partner (or potential love interest). Discover how to build a healthy and sincere bond. This report takes you one step further in an accurate compatibility assessment by analyzing each person's Chart. This easy-to-understand report will help you get the love you desire.' Maybe we should see what it says about you and Gaara.” She waggled her eyebrows suggestively at her, “What are your guys' signs?”

Rei's face flushed a full shade darker than her own red hair.

”He's a Capricorn. I'm a Gemini.” she answered softly.

Yotsuba flipped through the pages of the book until she came to their section and began to read.

“'When Gemini and Capricorn come together in a love affair, it may be tough for them to remember why they’re together at all, as the ways in which they approach the world couldn’t be more opposite. If they’re operating from a base of love and mutual respect, they’ll be able to overcome most obstacles, but they must work hard. Gemini must have freedom to think outside the bounds; they rely on their quick wits, humor and intellectual prowess to move through life at a fast pace. Capricorn is concerned with advancement and status; they rely on following the rules and finding set, tried-and-true paths to follow toward success, no matter how long it takes.' So that explains why you're lazy and hes a goody-two-shoes.”

Rei stuck her tongue out before urging Yotsuba to go on.

“'Capricorn is very unassuming and quiet, which stands out even more against Gemini’s outgoing, boisterous nature.' -heh, no kidding- 'Capricorn tends to be slow, steady and stubborn while Gemini is flexible and tends to change their mind a lot. Gemini has a quick brain that sees loopholes in an instant, while Capricorn is tough to convince that taking advantage of a shortcut is a better idea than following the well-mapped course that they know will ensure their success. However, if these two can learn to understand and then implement one another’s approaches, they can achieve far more than they could alone.'” Yotsuba looked up at Rei tentatively before reading the next line out loud. “'...These two Signs may make much better business partners than they do lovers.'”

Rei hung her head, dejected.

“H-hey now! T-there has to be more! Hold on!” Yotsuba stuttered, as she scanned further down the page. “Here we go. Listen to this: 'Capricorn initiates things; they like to be in control. Gemini is more flexible, generally happy to follow Capricorn’s lead — as long as they aren’t forced into anything. They need to feel free to agree, disagree and choose at will, and if they begin to feel coerced, they will respond by becoming aloof and inaccessible. If these two value their relationship and want it to last, they must learn to compromise and let one another off the hook from time to time, so to speak. What’s the best aspect of the Gemini-Capricorn relationship? They each bring their own particular qualities to the relationship. Once they allow one another to be themselves — rather than measuring one another against impossible standards — they can blend well to make a whole. Theirs is a challenging relationship, but if they can learn from each other it’s definitely worth it!'”

“That sounds about right,”

The two girls' heads shot up at the sound of Gaara's voice. He lowered himself down next to Rei and smiled at her.

“I'm sorry I'm late, the student council meeting went overtime. I didn't know that you girls were into astrology.”

Rei went red up to her ears again as she looked away from him, “Its just some silly book that I found yesterday. No big deal.” She peered up at him with caution. “... Do you believe in it?”

He nodded and took out his bento, “To an extent. It doesn't seem unreasonable that the time of year that you were born in would affect your personality. Though I think there is more to it than that. Maybe what crops were in season or unusual climate changes could affect it too. And of course, your parentage and other people could influence your attributes too I'm sure.” he lowered his head and muttered a quick prayer over his food before looking over at Rei again, “A Gemini, huh? That's cute.”

Rei buried her face into her knees and Yotsuba laughed.

“Awww! You guys are the cutest business partners I've ever seen!”

“Shut up!”

Rei tore the book away from Yotsuba and looked to Gaara, who paid the joke no mind and was munching quietly.

“So, you definitely think this stuff is real then?” Rei asked.

Gaara nodded and Rei smiled mischievously at Yotsuba.

“Well then, lets see how you and Kiba match up!”

“What?! That's foul, Rei!”

“Not really, you read mine out loud, so I'm going to read yours!”

“It IS only fair.” Gaara interjected quietly.

Rei laughed maniacally, “So 'Tsuba, whats your sign?”

Yotsuba huffed in annoyance and crossed her arms, “This is so dumb, he and I haven't been together nearly as long as you two!”

The two redheads stared her down until she caved and muttered, “I'm a Pisces. He's a Cancer.”

Rei flipped a few pages and rested the book across her knees.

“Lets see just how much of a match made in Heaven you and the dog boy are, shall we? 'A love match between a Cancer and a Pisces is a positive meeting of spirits. Both signs are basically tolerant and sympathetic, and Pisces is easily energized by Cancer’s ideas. A Pisces mate can open a Cancer’s eyes to the world of creativity and spirituality. In turn, Cancer’s practicality can be a guide, leading Pisces to the fruition of their dreamy, utopian ideas. This celestial pairing benefits from an amazingly strong and multifaceted emotional bond.'”

Rei paused and looked at Yotsuba, who was now at full attention, and snickered.

“'Cancer loves material goods, they admire and they appreciate. Cancer desires comfort and a rich home, and at times might not understand the simplistic, minimalist lifestyle of their Pisces mate.'” Rei sighed and peered up at Yotsuba, “It will never work, you two are destined to break up.”

“WHAT?!”

“I'm sorry Tsuba, it says it all right here. You're too poor to be with him, practically a peasant in his eyes. He can only love material possessions. What a shame.”

Yotsuba gaped wordlessly until Gaara cleared his throat.

“'Though they may work toward different goals of acquisition and lifestyle, the shared emotional depth of Cancer and Pisces can make theirs a very rewarding relationship.'” he read.

“Hey! I'm the designated reader right now,” Rei pouted, “You know, our horoscope said that if we don't start working together, we'll never work out!”

Gaara chuckled softly, “I was only helping you. You accidentally skipped that line, right?”

“Yeah, 'accidentally'.”

Yotsuba laughed at the couple across from her and noticed that Rei's mischievous grin had come across her face again.

“Rei, what are you planning?”

“Oh nothing.” She answered, staring past Yotsuba.

Yotsuba didn't have a chance to press further before she was half-hugged, half-tackled by somebody.

“Tsuuuubbbaaa,” Kiba complained, “I'm starving!”

Yotsuba's ears turned red and Gaara turned to Kiba.

“Perhaps you should try harder to not get lunch detention again.”

“Easy for you to say!” Kiba scoffed, “Goody two shoes. You don't have to deal with Naruto trying to one up you all the time. Honestly, that kid practically begs me to hit him.”

“Well, you don't exactly discourage him, Kiba. And you're sweaty.” Yotsuba said from under him.

Kiba pulled away and sat next to her, pouting.

“No fair, I thought girlfriends were supposed to agree with you!” he whined.

“No, but sometimes they do make you lunch.” she offered the bento she had set aside for him and he smiled greedily.

“Yes! I knew I asked you out for a good reason.”

Yotsuba rolled her eyes and Rei laughed.

“Actually Kiba, we were just talking about your guys' relationship,” Rei mentioned slyly.

Yotsuba looked mortified.

“Oh yeah? What about?” Kiba asked between bites of food.

“It seems the girls have found an astrology book.” Gaara said, setting his own bento aside and making himself comfortable next to Rei.

“Yeah! And we were just reading about how compatible you two were! Apparently you think that shes cheap.”

Yotsuba choked on seemingly nothing and Rei fought to hold in her laughter.

“What?! What else did that stupid book say?!” Kiba asked angrily.

“Not much else really-” Rei paused when she noticed the stern stare that Gaara was giving her, “-though I haven't finished reading.”

“Well, I want to hear it!” he urged.

Rei settled in and scanned to find her spot. “Here we go: 'Cancer and Pisces are both Water Signs. Since Water is a tangible, physical entity, Cancer and Pisces are generally very compatible.Though Cancer could grow weary of their Pisces mate’s faraway nature, and though Pisces could be bothered by Cancer’s self-centeredness, it’s easy for this pair to find a compromise.'”

“Self-centered?!” Kiba exclaimed, “I'm not self-centered!”

“Don't worry, it doesn't bother me much.” Yotsuba laughed.

Kiba scowled and the other three laughed.

“Okay, okay,” Rei said, taking deep breaths, “Here's the last bit:'What’s the best thing about the Cancer-Pisces love match? Their similar emotional natures. Both have a great capacity for emotion and compassion, and both can act as teacher AND student. They complement and harmonize with one another very well. The overall empathy and commitment that these two Signs value in a relationship is what will keep the ties strong and long lasting. Cancer and Pisces feed off of each other’s energy well, and should be completely compatible in romance.' Awww! You guys are compatible after all!”

“I don't trust it!” Kiba declared and Yotsuba blanched.

“Um, excuse me?”

“I don't trust this star stuff! I don't think you're cheap and I'm not self-centered! Besides, I don't need a book to tell me that we're meant to be.”

“Really?” Yotsuba asked bashfully.

“Uh, well yeah. I think so.” He turned away in a weak attempt to hide his embarrassment.

“Despite his selective hearing, that was actually really cute.” Rei whispered to Gaara.

“I have to agree with him though. This book isn't much use to us.”

Rei gave Gaara a puzzled look and so he elaborated.

“I've known for awhile now just how much of a free-thinker you are. You're also very independent. And even though I'm quite the opposite, its one of the many things I like about you. I think you make me a better person.”

Rei smiled and leaned into his side.

“Thank you for compromising with me.”

“You make it easy for me to do.”


	2. Capricorn/Libra, Aries/Leo, and Libra/Sagittarius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata, Sakura, and Ino all put their crushes to the astrological test

The hot sun beat down on Yotsuba's back as she jogged across the blacktop with 3 water bottles in her arms. She now regretted offering to be the one to fetch them, especially since she had just finished the1 mile run for her gym class. She closed in on the shaded area that Rei and Hinata rested by. Rei fanned herself softly with her hand and Hinata was still panting from the run.

“Thanks Tsuba.” Rei said, taking one of the water bottles from her.

Hinata looked up and gave a weary smile, “Thank you very much, Yotsuba.”

Yotsuba nodded in reply to both of them and took a swig from her own bottle.

“Geez! What the heck is up with this heat?” Rei complained, “I can practically feel my skin melting off.”

Hinata giggled and held her water bottle to her forehead, “The weather forecast predicted a warm front, but I didn't realize it would be so bad.”

“You probably have it worse than me, huh Hinata? Your skin is so fair, I'm jealous,” Rei smiled as Hinata's ever persistent blush bled onto her cheeks, “Though I'm jealous of you too, Yotsuba. Your skin is pretty brown, it probably reflects the heat right off of you, huh?”

“It doesn't really work that way...”

“WHAT THE HELL?! THAT WAS TRAVELING!”

The three girls whipped around to the sound of Kiba's yell. He was facing Naruto, who was holding the basketball and scowling.

“WAS NOT! Are you blind or something?!” Naruto recanted, which led to Kiba grabbing him by the collar roughly.

“Are you seriously that bad of a player that you have to cheat, Naruto?!”

“Are you seriously that bad of a player that you have to lie, Kiba?!”

“I'll kick your ass for that!”

“I'd like to see you try!”

“Looks like Kiba and his boyfriend are arguing again, Tsuba.” Rei laughed.

Yotsuba rolled her eyes and watched as the Gym teacher pulled the two apart. She could tell by the looks on their faces that they were sentenced to yet another lunch detention.

“Looks like I'm making lunch again.” She muttered and watched as the basketball rolled over to where the girls were resting.

Rei kicked it back to the two boys, who were suddenly over their previous dispute and complaining about the gym teacher. Kiba picked the ball up and looked towards the direction of the girls. He waved and smiled at Yotsuba, who waved back meekly. Rei noticed the Naruto had looked up as well and connected eyes with Hinata for a moment before turning away. Hinata, on the other hand, was frozen in place and red all over.

“Hey Hinata?” Rei asked slyly, breaking Hinata from her stupor, “What's your astrological sign?”

“Um, what?” Hinata asked softly.

“Don't tell me your breaking out the book again.” Yotsuba said, rolling her eyes.

“Shush now,” Rei turned back to Hinata, “Well? What's your sign?”

“Capricorn.”

“Great! I'll be right back!”

Rei took off towards the locker rooms and Yotsuba sighed. Hinata watched Rei run off and turned to Yotsuba.

“D-did I miss something?” she stuttered.

“Nah, Rei is just trying to play an Astrological Love Doctor.” Yotsuba sighed.

Hinata didn't understand what she had meant, but chose not to question it. Rei came sprinting back a moment later, with the large astrology book in her arms.

“Okay, so,” she said between pants, “Whats Naruto's sign?”

Hinata went red at the mention of Naruto's name and shook her head. Yotsuba shrugged as well and Rei sighed.

“Well, do we at least know his birthday?”

Hinata peered up through her lashes at Rei and said something softly.

“What was that?” Rei got closer to the pale girl.

“O-october 10th.” Hinata stammered out a bit louder.

“How'd you know that?” Yotsuba asked.

Hinata twiddled her thumbs shyly and brought her knees to her chest.

“He invited me to his birthday party once.”

“Well it says here that October 10th birthdays are Libras.” Rei said, reading from the beginning of the book. 

She flipped through the pages until she met her goal and smiled widely at Hinata.

“Lets look at Libra and Capricorn's love compatibility.” 

Hinata's eyes widened and she gaped wordlessly.

Rei laughed at Hinata's shocked expression, “I'll take that as a 'yes'! Here it is! 'When Libra and Capricorn come together in a love match, they can be a good couple — if they can uncover their sometimes difficult to find similarities. On the surface, these two couldn’t be more different: While Capricorn is quiet and unassuming, Libra tends to be a social butterfly, delighting in visiting with other people.' - Wow, spot on! - 'Capricorn is concerned with hard work as a means toward career advancement and recognition; Libra is concerned with beauty, art and balance in life and relationships. This is not to say, however, that there is no meeting point for these two; if they are coming from a base of mutual love and respect, they can work to find their common ground.'”

“Sounds good so far.” Yotsuba said to Hinata, who had receded back into hugging her knees to her chest.

“Doesn't it? 'When these two Signs work together on a project or a problem, it works best if they have pre-set roles to fulfill. Once their expectations are defined, their approaches are once again quite different: Libra is pondering and intellectual' – I personally wouldn't call Naruto an intellectual by any means- 'but Capricorn sees the value of doing things the hard way if it leads to certain success. Once the partners understand each other’s style, their methods help them to achieve together what they could not achieve alone.'”

Hinata seemed to hang onto every word. Rei smiled and went back to reading.

“'It’s important for both partners to understand that compromise is they key to their success. If these two can learn to work as a team, they could form two sides of a coin, so to speak. What’s the best aspect of the Libra-Capricorn relationship? They each bring their own qualities to the relationship. Once they allow one another to be themselves — rather than getting in one another’s way — they can blend well to make a whole. Theirs is a challenging relationship, but they can learn from each other if they maintain the effort.'”

Hinata's face was buried into her knees, but her reddened ears gave her away. Rei closed the book and basked in her success.

“You're really getting into this astrology thing, aren't you Rei?” Yotsuba mused.

Before Rei could answer, two shadows cast over the girls.

“Astrology? I told you they were doing something fun over here, Ino!”

Rei scowled at the pink haired girl who stood above her. Ino came closer and peered at the book in Rei's lap.

“I've never seen that book before, its huge! Is it any good?” she asked.

“It wouldn't seem huge if you actually knew how to read.” Rei scoffed.

“You souless ginger bitch!”

Sakura struggled to hold Ino back as Rei stuck her tongue out at her.

“Ino stop! The teacher will see and you'll get in trouble!” Sakura pleaded.

“Ugh!” Ino stopped struggling and fumed behind Sakura.

“That's right, calm down. You're like a crazed boar or something.” Rei teased.

“Stop it Rei, I'm not trying to make lunch for you as well tomorrow.” Yotsuba said sternly.

“You're no fun Tsuba.”

Ino and Rei glared at one another and Sakura shifted uncomfortably between them.

“Um, guys?” Sakura was ignored by both of them and hung her head.

“Rei?”

Ino and Rei broke their death glare at the sound of Sasuke's voice. He had walked up quietly without any of the girls noticing. Sakura and Ino both softened, and immediately went into fangirl mode while Rei stayed with an annoyed look on her face.

“What?”

“I'm heading home early again,” he said coolly, “Should I pick up anything from the store?”

“Sweets.”

Sasuke rolled his eyes, “Yeah, sure. I'll just ask your sister.”

“Tell her I want sweets.”

He sighed, “Yeah okay. Later.”

“BYE SASUKE!” Ino and Sakura chimed in unison, before glaring at one another. He paid no mind to either of them as he left the gym area.

“He'd better buy me my sweets,” Rei said blandly, gaining a giggle from Yotsuba and Hinata.

“Ugh! Why is life so unfair!” Ino whined, “Why do you get to live with him and not me?”

“I know right?” Sakura grimaced at Rei, “You should treat him better.”

Rei rolled her eyes, “Yeah right! Hes so lame, and he takes forever in the bathroom in the morning!”

Sakura's eyes suddenly went to the book still resting in Rei's lap.

“Hey, what does that book say about Leo and Aries's compatibility?”

“Oh no you don't!” Ino cried, shoving Sakura to the side, “What does it say about Leo and Libra?!”

“Libra? Ew, you have such an ugly sign Ino!”

“Excuse me? Goat girl!”

“I'd prefer to think of myself as a Lamb, thank you very much! And at least I have an actual symbol, unlike your scales or whatever!”

Rei, Yotsuba, and Hinata watched the two girls go at it until Yotsuba took the book from Rei's lap.

“We could always read what it says about both signs?” Yotsuba offered.

The girls stopped their arguing and seemed to agree. They sat down between Hinata and Rei (who scooted closer to Yotsuba immediately after.) Yotsuba flipped through the pages and faced Ino and Sakura.

“I found Leo and Aries first, so Ino will be next.”

Sakura cheered and Ino snorted in disgust. Yotsuba began reading.

“'When Aries and Leo come together in a love affair, the sparks will fly! Both are Fire Signs, passionate and dynamic, with a healthy love of sportsmanship and competition. There is a lot of action in this relationship. Both Signs want to be the boss and problems can arise when their-'” Yotsuba struggled to hold back her laughter, “'-equally large egos get in the way.'”

Rei and Ino laughed loudly and Sakura glowered at them.

“'This partnership is all about fiery passion, domination and who’s on top — and when! Both Signs can be impatient and proud. Despite their sometimes noisy differences, Aries often looks to Leo as a guide or counselor. Leo is the Lion and, with Leo, Aries can be the lamb. As in the myth (The Lion and the Lamb), any differences between these two can be overcome. Both Signs are usually respected by others and it’s important that this respect exists within the relationship as well.'”

“Hear that Ino? The lion and the lamb.” Sakura gloated, much to Ino's dismay.

“'Aries gives Leo the assertiveness to charge ahead and take chances, while Leo can help teach Aries to stabilize and follow things through. They’re both loyal and care about each other deeply, and when they can understand there doesn’t have to be a boss, their relationship can be exciting bliss. What’s the best aspect of the Aries-Leo relationship? The mutual admiration both Signs share for one another. With Aries as the initiator and Leo as the one who follows through, they both have their integral niche within the partnership. Their mutual energy and passion makes theirs a dynamic relationship.'”

“Sasuke and I are a match made in Heaven!” Sakura swooned and began giggling softly.

Yotsuba rolled her eyes, “Okay, now for Leo and Libra-”

“Actually,” Ino interrupted, “ sorry, can we try Sagittarius and Libra?”

The girls looked at Ino, obviously concerned. She turned away from them and suddenly seemed to be very interested in the grass.

“I'm just curious, is all.” she said.

Deciding not to question it, Yotsuba went to the Sagittarius-Libra entry.

“'The merging of Libra and Sagittarius can be paradise found for both Signs; this combination is a harmonious one, to say the least. Signs that are two positions apart in the Zodiac tend to have a very deep, special connection and understanding of one another. Sagittarius, the journeyer, is constantly in search of wisdom. Libra has a mind keen for art, beauty and aesthetics; Libra makes a stimulating companion for Sagittarius on their travels and adds much to Sagittarius’s experience. The relationship always feels new because these two keep it exciting — and yet their natural understanding of one another makes them feel like intimates from the beginning. Together they will reach new horizons in love and in life. Libra and Sagittarius make great friends as well as lovers. They share a certain fresh-faced optimism in the world; they’re both enthusiastic about finding truth and beauty in their experiences. Problems rarely occur. These two have the gift of forgiving and forgetting quickly.'”

“Oh!” Sakura exclaimed, “Is the Sagittarius Sa-”

Ino clamped her hands over Sakura's mouth and shushed her.

“Ignore her, keep reading” She urged.

Yotsuba raised an eyebrow, but turned back to the page in front of her.

“'These two are energetic in the extreme and can run together far and wide. The relationship runs most smoothly when Sagittarius can feel they have plenty of freedom and independence within the relationship. Libra is an initiator; they think up new ideas and new places to go — but can change their minds at a moment’s notice. Sagittarius is flexible and adaptable, amenable to any changes Libra wants to make in plans. What’s the best aspect of an Libra-Sagittarius relationship? Their mutual interest in cultivating knowledge and utilizing intellect. They are well-matched and will go far together, both emotionally and geographically!'”

Ino and Sakura both were smiling warmly by the end of the entry.

“Thats good to know.” Ino said softly.

“Good. Now go away.” Rei said roughly.

Sakura and Ino gasped but before they could say anything, the gym teacher blew his whistle, signaling everyone to go get changed.

“Don't worry Ino,” Rei said as they headed into the locker room, “I'll let Sasuke know that hes down to one stalker now.”

“I'm not his stalker!” Sakura cried. “I'm his passionate lamb!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't proofread this so its probably suckish, but I didn't really plan to write this so it was done on a whim lol  
> My favorite thing about this chapter is that you can mix and match pairings if you know their signs.  
> Like how Gaara and Hinata are both Capricorns, so they have the same kind of compatibility with Naruto, who is a Libra.  
> And if you didn't understand who the Sagittarius is, its Sai (hence why I put the Ino/Sai pairing in the tags)  
> All astrology excerpts came from astrology.com!  
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
